Teens: Rewritten
by wolfishmeow
Summary: It's junior year of High School for the decommissioned members of Sector V.  What adventures will they face?  Read and find out!


_So, guys..._  
><em>You remember Teens, right? The poor story I abandoned?<em>  
><em>Yeah. Well...<em>  
><em>I'M REWRITING IT :D :D<em>

_So here is chapter 1 so far._  
><em>I'll keep the original Teens story up for a little bit longer...That is, until I don't need it anymore w (I'm using the old Teens story for sort of a guideline on what I wanna keep + change)<em>

_Chapter 2 is already typed, but I may post that later on in the week._

_ENJOY THIS STORY (again)!_

* * *

><p>Kuki Sanban, a shy, seventeen-year-old girl, sat in her bed on an early Sunday night. She reached over to her night stand and grabbed a sparkly pink pencil and a Rainbow Monkey themed journal. She opened, is, scribbling down some words, filling the rest of the page with doodles.<br>_**August 13 -  
>School is tomorrow…<br>I'm really nervous but excited at the same time, journal. I really want to meet new friends; last year was miserably boring… **_  
>She sat down her journal and walked over and sat on the mint green cushions that were attached to the long ledge of her window. Leaning her head on the window, she stared off into the dark world outside her room and imagined all the great possibilities of the upcoming school year. She accidentally drifted off to sleep while adventuring in her own little world by the window. Her father came in not too much later to wish her goodnight, when he spotted her. Picking her up gently, he moved her to the bed and tucked her in.<br>"Good night, my angel," he said, kissing her forehead sweetly. Turning off her light, he quietly snuck out of her room and closed the door.

The next morning, her alarm buzzed off at 6:23 in the morning. She slowly woke up, wishing she hadn't been awaken from her perfect dream. When she rubbed her eyes and finally remembered it was the first day of school, she shot out of bed and ran over to her closet. _What to wear, what to wear…_ she thought to herself, her eyes scanning her closet. She decided to wear her usual outfit- black skinny jeans, a simple black shirt, and her green sweater. She had the sweater for almost 5 years. Her mom told her it was a gift from a friend back when she was 12, but not knowing her size, he got the biggest one. She grew into it about a year and a half ago, and wore it practically every day since.  
>Kuki brushed her straight, raven-colored hair and wore a green headband to complete her outfit.<br>Skipping happily downstairs with her backpack at hand, she ate a simple breakfast, and headed off to the bus stop.

Nigel Uno, a tall British boy, was up and ready for school before his alarm clock had a chance to go off. He wasn't one to slack around, and usually got very stressed whenever people didn't do things right away. He was more of a 'to be early was to be on time and to be on time was to be late' kind of kid. He walked downstairs to be greeted by his parents at the dining room table.

"Don't forget to brush your hair before you leave, Nigel!"

"Very funny, dad," Nigel said, crossing his arms. It was a big mystery how or why Nigel had lost his hair, but he hasn't had it since he was at least 10 years old.  
>Nigel grabbed his backpack, sunglasses, and car keys and started for the door.<p>

"I'm going to eat breakfast at school," he informed his parents, walking out the door.

"Bye, Nigel dear," his mother called out to him as he left.

Abigail Lincoln was quite the morning person, not to mention she was always prepared. She was all ready for school, in the kitchen making breakfast, when her father came in the room.

"Well, good morning my sweet little Abby," her father said, patting her on the head.

"Morning, Daddy!"  
>Her cat, Murphy, also decided to pay her a visit. Hopping up on the counter, he meowed and rubbed his head against Abby's forearm.<p>

"Good morning to you, too, Murphy," she said as she stroked the orange cat. Abby looked at the clock at on the stove. _6:46. I should probably get going,_ she said to herself as she served breakfast to her father.

"Thank you for this lovely breakfast, Abby! With the eggs, and the sausage, and the toast…You know what I mean!" Abby smiled at her father and hugged him goodbye. She headed out the door in plenty of time to catch the bus, as she waited to arrive at school for a whole new year ahead of her.

"I am the alarm clock for lazy teens everywhere, for mothers call out to me, I am the guy that makes you say, 'Get off of me!' I am, the To-"

"Tommy! Get off of me!"

"Another mission successful by The Tommy!"

Hoagie Gilligan sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. He moved his leg slightly, and winced in pain from where his younger brother, Tommy, had just jumped on. After a few minutes, he got out of bed, stretching every limb possible. Grinning, he ran over to his closet to pick what he was going to wear for school. He decided to go with a white t-shirt, a light blue button-down shirt, and some khaki pants. Grabbing his brown hat and the aviator goggles that he had ever since he was a kid; he walked quickly down the stairs, eager to go to have breakfast and go to school.  
>When he got downstairs, his grin got even larger as he saw a whole buffet of breakfast items laid out on the kitchen table.<p>

"Mom, you've _really_ outdone yourself!" he exclaimed as he hugged his mother. Hoagie ate his meal rather quickly; although he had grown much thinner as he got older, his appetite never gotten any smaller. He grabbed his backpack decorated with airplanes of all sorts and headed out the door. He couldn't wait to meet up with his best friend, Nigel, to tell him all about the last few days of his Summer Vacation.

Wallabee Beetles ignored his alarm clock as blared loudly in his room. He groaned, throwing his pillow over his head.

"Wallabee! Get up this instant!" his mother shouted from downstairs. When she heard no response from the boy, she walked upstairs to try to wake him up herself.  
>"Don't make me tell you again," she warned. "Now get up! School isn't going to come to you!"<br>The blonde Aussie groaned again, lifting the head from his mattress.

"But Mom," he complained. "I don't wanna go to some cruddy new school. Being the new kid sucks!"

"Wallabee!" she snapped.

"Sorry, Mom," he said, groaning.

"Now, Wallabee, I know it must be hard being the new kid again, but I'm sure you'll make new friends in no time!"

"Mom, every parent says that to their kid. It's like their job or somethin'."

"Yes, but not every parent has such a handsome lad like you. Now up you go!" Mrs. Beetles ruffled his ear-length golden hair before leaving his room. The boy finally stood up and looked around his room, unimpressed. He spoke to himself in his mind, sighing on the outside. _If only I could spend the day decoratin' my new room. Cleaning the thing sounds better than going to school, even! _He looked around his room of five days, smiling to himself at how messy he had it. _Must be a new record or somethin'._ Stepping over the massive pile of clothes, Wallabee made his way to his dresser and pulled out a white t-shirt, putting it on before he slid on his orange hoodie and some baggy jeans. Not caring about his hair much, he patted it down and grabbed his plain black backpack, slinging only one strap over his shoulder. He headed downstairs where he was greeted by his 10-year-old brother, Joey.

"You're up really early, Wally."

Wally groaned. "I know, Joey…School starts earlier here, remember?"

Joey frowned, not liking the idea of that. "Noooo!" he yelled, chuckling soon after. Wally grinned slightly and patted Joey's head before walking into the kitchen. He saw his father reading the newspaper as his mother washed dishes.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad," Wally spoke, looking into the fridge.

"Good to see you finally came down," Mrs. Beetles said.

"Morning, Sport!" Mr. Beetles called out. "You should probably head off to school. It's 7:15, you know!" Wally's eyes widened as he shut the fridge.

"Bye Mom, bye Dad!" he yelled as he ran out the front door. Wally didn't like being late to school; the teachers usually would have a long, boring lecture of why he should be on time, which he hated. Dashing towards the school, Wally checked his phone for the time, making sure he wouldn't be late.  
>In the Beetles' residence, Mrs. Beetles looked over at her husband with a confused look.<p>

"He _does_ know I was going to drive him, right?"

Mr. Beetles laughed, turning the page of his newspaper. "He'll figure it out _after_ he gets to school."

Kuki got off the bus and grinned. Looking for her usual place to sit to draw before they let students in for breakfast, Kuki noticed something different about the school.

"Hey, they painted it!" she chirped happily, liking the color improvement. _Hopefully _this_ year will be an improvement, too._ She found the vacant bench under a shady tree and started sketching, smiling while she did it.

Nigel parked his car and walked towards the front of the building. He too hoped this year would be an improvement, hoping nobody would pick on him like they did throughout freshman and sophomore year. He scanned throughout the sea of students, hoping he'd find his best friend, Hoagie Gilligan. As he was about to pull out his phone to ask him where he was, he received a text message.

_-Hoagie: Nigel, buddy! Where are you?-  
>-Nigel: You know that one flagpole by the tree? I'm there.-<br>-Hoagie: Meet you there, then.-_

Nigel shoved his phone back in his pocket and waited for Hoagie. He had so much to tell him about his vacation to visit his cousins in England, and he couldn't wait.

Hoagie got off the bus, about to meet Nigel, when he saw _her _leaned against one of the rectangular columns that supports a portico in front of the school gym entrance; he saw Abigail Lincoln. Hoagie had a crush on her since at least eighth grade, he couldn't really remember. Rumor had it that she was one of the meanest girls in the school, but he didn't believe it. Nervously, he walked up to her, hoping he wouldn't chicken out when talking to her like all those other times.

"H-hi, Abby," he said, sounding obviously nervous.

"Hi…Your name is Hoagie, isn't it? I think we had some classes together before," she said, trying to remember.

"Y-yeah," he started, knowing exactly what classes they had. "Last year we had gym together, and in ninth grade you had Algebra and French I class with me, and-" Abby chuckled, finding it amusing how much he remembered.

"Yeah, Abby remembers now," she said in third person, like she frequently does, still chuckling lightly. Hoagie laughed nervously, trying to think of something else to say.

"Well, I see you're finally having _somewhat_ of a conversation with me," Abby said with a smile. Usually, Hoagie would see her in the halls and say hi, or during class, he'd try to talk to her but only stuttered. Abby suspected none other than the rumors that Valerie spread. Oh, how she despised Valerie Halls. Most of the school knew her because she was the 'prettiest girl in the school,' and people were desperate to be her friends. Those who wanted nothing to do with her, she bullied; Abigail included.  
>Valerie was always a teacher's pet, and that is usually how she got away with all her schemes. Ever since they were little, Valerie was Abby's rival. During Abby's freshman year of high school, Valerie was in charge of grading tests for their teacher, Mr. Browardson. She secretly changed Abby's answers so she failed, and Abby told her off, humiliating Valerie. For revenge, she spread rumors about Abby that <em>she<em> bullied her first, and everyone believed Valerie. The rumor spread quickly, since Abby did look like she could be a bully.

"I suppose you're so nervous to talk to me because you think I'm a bully, right?" Abby asked. Hoagie shook his head.

"Actually, I don't…I am just really nervous when it comes to talking to girls," he said, rubbing his arm. "I'm always afraid I'll say something stupid."

"Well, Abby thinks you're pretty cool, from what she's seen from you," she said with a smile. Hoagie grinned, his nervousness swept away.

"You really mean that?"

"You better believe it," she said, before noticing another boy walk up to them. The boy looked mad as he tapped Hoagie on the shoulder.

"Hoagie!"

Hoagie's eyes widened as he recognized the voice. He slowly turned around, feeling really bad. "Nigel, I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to blow you off, I just started talking, and-" Nigel rolled his eyes at Hoagie, nudging him with his elbow.

"It's okay, dude. I understand." Nigel looked over at Abby, and an uncertain and slightly fearful expression took over his face. "You were talking to…her?"  
>Hoagie nodded, and started to explain everything to Nigel. About two minutes into it, Abby poked Hoagie on the shoulder.<p>

"Hey, guys; they're letting people in for breakfast…Would you want to some sit at the tables with me?" She hoped that they would say yes. Because of the rumors, she'd usually sit alone. Hoagie grinned, and nodded his head excitedly. Nigel, being Hoagie's best friend, decided to stick around; he also wanted to get to know Abby more, too. The trio went into the cafeteria, found a booth to sit at, and continued talking. They talked so much, both Abby and Nigel forgot to get their breakfast, and ended up talking until the first bell rang. They all headed off to their first classes, chatting along the way.

Wally heard the bell ring as he arrived at school, panting. _Crud! Now the cruddy teacher is going to give me a cruddy lecture about being cruddy LATE!_ Wally looked down at his schedule. _Mr. Bennings…Classroom 2-205. How the crud am I supposed to find THAT?_ Wally got frustrated as he looked around in the courtyard for building two. Once he found it, he dashed into the building and ran down the hallways. As he ran, he scanned the room numbers, trying to find room 205. He was running fast, when all of the sudden-

_**WHAM**_

* * *

><p><em>Well, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1!<em>

_I changed a lot in this chapter XD  
>I'm hoping you'll like this version better than the other one.<em>

_PEACE!**  
><strong>_


End file.
